Elfy
thumb|450px|Nocne elfy, wysokie elfy, krwawe elfy, elfy skażonej krwi, nieumarłe elfy oraz nieszczęśniElfy to przedstawiciele najdłużej żyjącego gatunku w Azeroth, znane ze swojej inteligencji, gracji oraz wielkiego talentu magicznego. Elfy były niegdyś uważane za pierwszą rasę, która przebudziła się w Azeroth, jednak Brann Miedziobrody dowiódł, że elfy były pierwotnie trollami, które zostały przemienione przez Studnię Wieczności. Istnieją różne rasy elfów, a dwie najbardziej charakterystyczne, nocne i krwawe, są rasami grywalnymi. Historia rasy thumb W uniwersum Warcraft występują liczne grupy elfów, jednak wszystkie wywodzą się z jednej: Kal'dorei, znanych również jako nocne elfy oraz ich wyższej kasty, Wysoko Urodzonych. 'Kal'dorei, Nocne elfy' "...Prymitywne plemię nocnych hominidów przypadkiem trafiło nad brzeg błyszczącego, zaklętego jeziora. Dzicy nomadzi, czerpiąc z dziwnych energii Studni, wybudowali toporne domostwa na jej spokojnych brzegach. To tajemnicze plemię było grupką mrocznych trolli, które osiedliły się wzdłuż brzegów Studni Wieczności. Z biegiem czasu kosmiczna oddziaływanie mocy Studni uczyniło członków plemienia silnymi, mądrymi i nieśmiertelnymi oraz obdarzonymi olbrzymią magią. Plemię przyjęło miano Kal'dorei, co oznaczało "dzieci gwiazd" w ich rodzimym języku. 'Quel'dorei, Wysoko Urodzeni' Magokratyczne społeczeństwo nocnych elfów rozwinęło się w kierunku dwóch odłamów: większości kaldorei oraz elitarnej kasty Wysoko Urodzonych, zwanych również quel'dorei ("szlachetne dzieci", "wysoko urodzeni" lub "wysokie elfy"). Ci byli ulubieńcami i najbardziej lojalnymi sługami pięknej Królowej Azshary, władczyni elfów. Próbowali oni zrozumieć energię Studni Wieczności, zyskując niepomierną moc z tajemnej mocy wysysanej z dna Studni. Elfy (a szczególnie quel'dorei) wyruszyły w różne rejony starożytnego Kalimdoru, niszcząc imperia trolli Gurubashi oraz Amani, wzbudzając strach w tych, którzy widzieli ich potęgę. Jednakże arogancja i lekkomyślność quel'dorei doprowadziła ich cywilizację na krawędź zniszczenia, ściągając uwagę Płonącego Legionu. Azshara i Wysoko Urodzeni otworzyli portal wiodący ze Studni Wieczności do Wirującej Pustki, pozwalający demonom wejść do Azeroth i szerzyć chaos w Kalimdorze. Nieliczni Wysoko Urodzeni byli coraz bardziej przerażeni niepodważalną lojalnością Azshary wobec Sargerasa i demonów z Legionu. Szybko uciekli, żeby wesprzeć resztę cywilizacji nocnych elfów w próbie wyparcia demonów z powrotem do Wirującej Pustki w katastroficznym konflikcie znanym jako Wojna Starożytnych, zakończonym implozją Studni Wieczności i rozbiciem Kalimdoru. 'Quel'dorei, Wysokie elfy' Nocne elfy, które porzuciły magię na rzecz druidyzmu, nigdy do końca nie zaufały Wysoko Urodzonym, którzy wciąż pragnęli mocy. Ocalałe nocne elfy zdecydowały się wygnać quel'dorei za działania, które doprowadziły do Rozbicia, jak i dalszą chęć korzystania z tajemnej mocy. Quel'dorei zostali zmuszeni do opuszczenia swych ziem i ostatecznie osiedlili się w Quel'Thalas. Stali się znani jako "wysokie elfy", przyjęli dzienny zamiast nocnego tryb życia, a ich skóra utraciła niebiesko-zielony odcień na rzecz bladego pigmentu. 'Sin'dorei, Krwawe elfy' Po zniszczeniu Quel'Thalas, większość quel'dorei przybrała miano sin'dorei czyli "krwawe elfy", na pamiątkę poległych pod potęgą Plagi braci i sióstr. Niektórzy, wierząc, że ich kultura się psuje i będąc przerażonymi przez ekstremalne działanie powzięte przez ich księcia, Kael'thasa, zdecydowali się pozostać quel'dorei (wysokimi elfami) i pozostali lojalni wobec Przymierza. Krwawe elfy są wciąż pod względem biologicznym i fizjologicznym wysokimi elfami, ale mają błyszczące szmaragdowo-zielone oczy, które są wynikiem działania fel i uzależnienia od magii. Ważną różnicą między wysokimi a krwawymi elfami jest fakt, że wysokie elfy zwalczyły głód magii, podczas gdy krwawe elfy się mu poddały. Wysokie elfy spędzają przynajmniej godzinę dziennie na medytacji, próbując utrzymać w ryzach swe uzależnienie, podczas gdy krwawe elfy czerpią manę z wielu stworzeń, w tym z demonów. To uzależnienie czasami ma straszne konsekwencje. 'San'layn, Mroczni upadli' Jest to rasa wampirycznych nieumarłych elfów, rządzonych przez Krwawą Królową Lana'thel. Ich frakcja San'layn była ważną częścią sił Plagi. Anatomia i fizjologia thumb|Nocne i wysokie elfy tolerują się wzajemnie, lecz bardzo niechętnie Tajemne energie Studni Wieczności są głównym powodem istnienia elfów, więc jest jasne, że same elfy są z natury istotami magicznymi. Wszystkie elfy są wyjątkowo długowieczne i w pewnym momencie swojej historii były nieśmiertelne, jednak większość rasy utraciła swoją nieśmiertelność. Co więcej, wszystkie elfy mają świecące oczy, co oznacza wielki talent do magii - członkowi każdej rasy świecą oczy podczas rzucania szczególnie silnych zaklęć, jednak jest to rasowa cecha tylko kilku gatunków, wśród których większością są demony lub nieumarli. Elfy mają kilka wspólnych cech. Wszystkie mają bardzo wyczulone zmysły i widzą bardzo dobrze nawet w słabym świetle. Generalnie elfy są szczupłe, atletycznie zbudowane i zwinne. Co więcej, mają duże spiczaste uszy, co spotyka się z podziwem lub kpinami innych ras. Przeważnie nocne elfy mają większe uszy niż wysokie lub krwawe elfy, a uszy tych ostatnich skierowane są ku górze, a nie w tył. Charakterystyczne u elfów w Azeroth są brwi, które wystają poza owal twarzy, przypominając kocie wąsy lub czułki. Nie ma oficjalnego wyjaśnienia tej anatomicznej ciekawostki, jednak jest ona obecna na wszystkich oficjalnych grafikach. Spekuluje się, że jest to spowodowane przez wyjątkową długowieczność elfów; brwi rosną w ciągu życia do niewiarygodnej długości. Rasy thumb|Pojedynek nocnej z krwawą elfką Istnieje pięć ras elfów: (nocne elfy, Wysoko Urodzeni (kasta), wysokie elfy, krwawe elfy) oraz nieumarły wariant Darkfallen. Istnieją również hybrydy między elfami a ludźmi, takie jak półelfy, pół-nocne elfy, pół-krwawe elfy. Spośród nich w grze pojawił się jak dotąd jedynie jeden półelf, Arator. Krwawe elfy to ocaleli z rzezi Quel'Thalas, którzy opłakują swych poległych braci i pozbawieni mocy Słonecznej Studni próbują odnaleźć nowe sposoby zaspokojenia swej żądzy zemsty i głodu magii. Dzięki licznym eksperymentom wykształcili oni wampiryczną umiejętność wysysania energii z innych, przede wszystkim z demonów, jak również zmienili się fizycznie, głównymi cechami odróżniającymi ich od wysokich elfów są błyszczące zielone oczy oraz blada lub czerwonawa skóra. Ci, którzy poddali się głodowi magii dalej degenerowali, stając się groźnymi uzależnionymi istotami znanymi jako nieszczęśni. Wiele razy pojawiały się wzmianki, że krwawe elfy są na dobrej drodze do stania się zupełnie odrębną rasą, być może nawet stania się demonami. Jednakże ostatnimi czasy Słoneczna Studnia została oczyszczona i emanuje teraz energiami Światła, więc jest mało prawdopodobne, żeby dalsze zmiany miały zachodzić. Taka teza nie jest nowością - niektórzy quel'dorei jeszcze przed Wojną Starożytnych sprzymierzyli się z Płonącym Legionem. Stali się oni demonicznymi, zwierzęcymi satyrami, kpiną z elfickiej formy, która żeruje na energii magicznej, by podtrzymać swe nieśmiertelne życie. Innymi wynaturzeniami od elfów są nagi i harpie. Nagi to ocaleli Wysoko Urodzeni, którzy zostali uwięzieni przez implozję Studni Wieczności, lecz przeżyli i zmutowali się w przerażające bestie. Utrzymały one swoją nieśmiertelność i mieszkały pod wielkim Malstromem. Zostały wezwane przez Malfuriona Stormrage'a i obecnie próbują odbić swoje ziemie, atakując każdego nocnego elfa, którego napotkają. Podobnie dzikie harpie, będąc brutalnymi kanibalami, atakują każdego, kogo dostrzegą. Te kobiety - ptaki wywodzą się od nocnych elfów, jednak ich narodziny nie są jasne: niektórzy mówią, że zostały one przeklęte przez Azsharę, podczas gdy inni twierdzą, że poddały się one Avianie, ptasiej półbogini, co może wskazywać, że brutalność pochodzi od ich utraconej "matki". Innymi prawdopodobnymi rasami pochodzącymi od nocnych elfów są półbóstwa, takie jak Dzieci Cenariusa, które jednak mogą być również po prostu dziećmi półboga Cenariusa. Te "dzieci" to strażnicy zagajnika oraz driady, którzy mają odpowiednio tors mężczyzny lub kobiety nocnych elfów. Związane z nimi centaury to bękarty najstarszego syna Cenariusa, Zaetara i księżniczki żywiołaków ziemi Theradras, jednak ci przypominają bardziej ludzi niż nocne elfy. Kolejną rasą wyprowadzoną od elfów są półelfy, międzyrasowi potomkowie ludzi i wysokich elfów. Istnieją wzmianki również o pół-nocnych elfach, jednak z racji niedawnego odkrycia Kalimdoru są oni w stadium dziecięcym. Znana jest jedna pół-kaldorei, Feulia, jednak jej rodzice nie są znani. Nie jest wiadome, czy istnieją pół-krwawe elfy, gdyż wysokie elfy (i ich potomkowie, krwawe elfy) były uprzedzone do półelfów i nie tolerowały ich w swoim społeczeństwie. Poza tym nie istnieją duże szanse na związek krwawego elfa z człowiekiem, szczególnie po tym, jak krwawe elfy zostały usunięte z Przymierza i przyłączyły się do Hordy. O ile nie można mówić o nich jako o osobnej rasie, nieumarli i duchowe szczątki elfów - członkowie Opuszczonych, jak i liczne duchy, widma i banshee - nawiedzają ziemie, które zamieszkiwali za życia. Znane elfy Ciekawostki * Elfy w Warcraft, jak i w większości współczesnej fantasy, są wzorowane w pewnym stopniu na elfach z książek Tolkiena, u którego były nazywane Eldarami lub Quendi. W Warcraft, podobnie jak w książkach Tolkiena, elfy są jedną z najstarszych ras i z czasem zostały podzielone na subrasy. Jako wyraźniejsze nawiązanie, "eldarowie" oznacza gwiezdny lud, podczas gdy kal'dorei oznacza "dzieci gwiazd". * Chociaż większość wiedzy o nocnych elfach jest autorskimi pomysłami Blizzarda, to występują również nawiązania do Sidhe (wym. "Szi") z mitologii irlandzkiej oraz do innych mitów celtyckich (poza chimerami i hipogryfami, które pochodzą z mitologii greckiej). Architektura nocnych elfów czerpie ze wzorów nordyckich i japońskich. Blizzard utrzymuje również, że bazą dla stworzenia nocnych elfów były tradycyjne mroczne elfy. * Pierwotnie rasa była nazywana po prostu "elfami" i była uznawana za stereotypową rasę fantasy. Mimo że pojawiało się wiele wzmianek o nocnych elfach, to oryginalne elfy nie były określane jako "wysokie elfy" aż do czasów książki Ostatni Strażnik. * Półelfy wywodzą się z mitologii nordyckiej i zostały zapożyczone od Tolkiena, który nazywał ich Peredhil. Najsłynniejszym półelfem w mitologii tolkienowskiej jest najprawdopodobniej Elrond Półelf (jednak w odróżnieniu od większości gatunków fantasy, u Tolkiena półelf nie jest połączeniem rasy elfa i człowieka, lecz osoba musi wybrać przed śmiercią, czy chce być człowiekiem, czy elfem.). Zobacz także * Nocny elf * Wysoki elf * Krwawy elf * Elf skażonej krwi * Półelf * Pół-nocny elf * Pół-krwawy elf * Pół-kaldorei * Wysoko Urodzeni - utalentowana w magii kasta nocnych elfów. * Nieszczęśni - krwawe elfy, które poddały się uzależnieniu od magii. * Mroczni Upadli - nieumarłe krwawe elfy. * Banshee - szczególny typ nieumarłych, często uformowany z duchów elfów. * Mroczny komandos - kolejny typ nieumarłego elfa, tym razem cielesny i określany jako klasa. * Shen'dralar - frakcja ocalałych Wysoko Urodzonych żyjąca w Dzikiej Maczudze. * Troll and elven lineage - teoria na temat narodzin elfów. * Nagi - Wysoko Urodzeni przemienieni dzięki mocy Starych Bóstw w wężowe stworzenia. * Satyry - Wysoko Urodzeni skażeni przez plugawe energie Płonącego Legionu. * Harpie - dawne elfy przeklęte dzięki mocy Azshary. Kategoria:Elfy de:Elfen en:Elf nl:Elf